Destino
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: Fic de Snape... su gran secreto... no lo compartira con nadie, pues en el fondo, sigue esperandola...


**DESTINO**

**One-Shot**

Lo observaba, sonriendo a sus amigos… mas cuando sintió la fría mirada que le dirigía levanto altivamente el rostro… _igual que él, el maldito de Potter…_ pensó.

Harry le dirigió una mueca de desagrado a su "querido" profesor de pociones… lo miro directo a los ojos desafiando su mirada, mas cuando lo hizo vio como su rostro se ensombreció… al romper el contacto, no le dio importancia y continuo... con su vida…

Snape alejo su mirada cuando los ojos del niño que tanto odiaba trataban de desafiarlo, no soportaba ver esos ojos… le recordaban tanto a ella… el recuerdo de sus ojos era lo único que le quedaba de ella, lo que lo hacia mantenerse en vida, pero a la vez muriendo lenta y profundamente…

**Pensar que el tiempo pasó**

**Y ella nunca volvió**

**Dejo que el cielo**

**se hiciera gris…**

Lily Evans… la mujer que tanto amo y perdió, por su estupida cobardía, por orgullo, por honor… _Ja… honor… ¿Dónde quedo todo ese honor Severus?... _se perdió cuando ella se fue, al irse ella, todo su ser la acompaño… dejándolo a él… muerto en vida… esperándola…

**Por dentro el se murió**

**Como se muere una flor**

**Y con la espera llego la edad**

**Y asi murió**

Aún recordaba ese día, cuando se entrego… y lo perdió todo…

**Flash Back**

Eran principios de séptimo curso en Hogwarts, Snape caminaba por los corredores del solitario castillo, tenia rato que la cena había terminado, así que la buscaba, tenía unas enormes ganas de verla, sentirla cerca, ver su cabello pelirrojo que olía a manzana, su rostro con facciones perfectas que la hacían lucir como un ángel… uno extraño pero extraordinario que había caído del cielo para salvarlo, salvarlo de esa pesadilla que crecía día a día llamada "Lord Voldemort"… pero ahora eso no le preocupaba, al menos no ese día, que por fin había decidido decirle a Lily que la amaba, que siempre lo había hecho, y que pensaba luchar por su amor, así como ella se lo dijo hacia un año, lucharía por su amor, la protegería, siempre la cuidaría y nunca la dejaría, siempre estaría con ella… se odio en el momento que ella le dijo que lo quería, pues el no tuvo el valor suficiente para enfrentar a todos y decirle que la amaba…

Pero ese día había llegado… hoy se lo diría todo… ver a Potter tan cerca de Lily le había hecho reflexionar si de verdad debía dejarla ir o luchar por su cariño… Potter, que llevaba años buscándola y ella siempre despreciándole (sonrió satisfecho) esa era su Lily, el arrogante y despreciable de Potter quería algo que él tenia… O al menos hasta hace un año tenía… sintió un tremendo escalofrió que recorrió cada medula de su cuerpo… que tal si ella ya lo había olvidado… si ella no lo perdonaba por despreciarla por temor… y si ella ya no le quería…

Doblo en el último pasillo con el temor brotándole por los poros… y ahí la vio… sentada en una banca, miraba al cielo, a Lily le encantaba ver las estrellas, decía que cuando muriera ella seria una estrella en el cielo, pero no una mas… sería la mas brillante de todas, la que pasara lo que pasara seguiría brillando, para siempre alumbrar el camino a sus seres queridos… sonrió ante esta descripción… eso era exactamente para el… su Luz que alumbraba siempre al final de cada pasillo oscuro… de cada sueño que parecía no tener fin… de cada momento de soledad que vivía… la luz de su corazón…

Camino a ella con sumo cuidado para no asustarla, para poder contemplarla unos segundos mas… pero cuando él llego a su espalda ella se giro hacia él y le sonrió, con la mas hermosa de sus sonrisas, la que le fascinaba, tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos que hacia tiempo no le veía, sintió una opresión en el pecho, mas no le dio importancia y la admiro, le dedico una pequeña y tímida sonrisa…

L- Hola Severus…

S- Hola Lily…

Se miraron por unos segundos mas, directamente a los ojos, se conocían de años pero Severos pudo distinguir un fuego en sus ojos que nunca le había visto… eso lo asusto un poco, pero no lo demostró, mas Lily lo noto… muy a su pesar…

L-¿sucede algo Severus? (pregunto preocupada)

S-No nada… (ella volvió a sonreír y el le correspondió)

L- Y… no es que me moleste… pero… ¿a que debo el honor de tu cita aquí y a esta hora?... ¿Qué era tan urgente que no podía esperar más tiempo?

S- (Alargando la charla mas de lo debido contesto despreocupado) Pues… es solo que no te había visto y pues… te he extrañado ¿sabes? (añadió un poco sonrojado, que gracias a la oscuridad del pasillo Lily no noto)

**Con ilusiones**

**Marco su destino**

**Pero no quiso escapar**

**Nunca se supo**

**Por quien lloraba**

**El nunca quiso hablar**

L- Yo también te he extrañado Severus (abrazo muy fuerte al chico)

S- (Sonrojado y sumamente nervioso, presentía… sabia que algo no saldría del todo bien, y una vez mas el pánico se apodero de él) ¿Qué sucede Lily?... Te noto extraña… diferente… ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Qué cambio?

L- (Se separo un poco de él pero con esa sonrisa brillante y con fuego, sumada a una sonrisa encantadora que derritió al chico, contesto) El amor Severus… solo es el amor…

Snape, la miro a los ojos… al fin lo comprendió, su mayor temor se cumplía… poco a poco su pequeño mundo se fue desmoronando a cada palabra que Lily le decía, a cada segundo que pasaba… sintió su sangre helar y su corazón detenerse… mas quedaba una esperanza…

S- ¿Quién?... (susurro)

L- (Lo miro divertida y feliz) James… James Potter… Oh… Severus es… es tan lindo, encantador, caballeroso, amable…

Snape dejo de escuchar a Lily, solo un nombre resonaba en su cabeza JAMES POTTER… JAMES POTTER…

**Hoy se preguntan**

**Con gran tristeza**

**Quien le arranco el corazón**

**Quien se ha llevado**

**Con su partida**

**Todo el valor de amar**

**De amar…**

James Potter, el hombre que lo odiaba a muerte, que perseguía a Lily, que fastidiaba a todos, que era arrogante, presumido y prepotente…ya no pudo mas y estallo…

S- ¿JAMES POTTER? EL MALDITO ARROGANTE Y PRESUMIDO DE POTTER?...

L- No Severus… si lo vieras ahora, si hablaras con él… a cambiado mucho… ya no es…

S-(interrumpiendo) NO ME INTERESA LO QUE ES Y LO QUE DEJO DE SER, ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA… SOLO TE BUSCA PARA MOLESTARTE, NO TE QUIERE, SOLO SERAS… UNA MAS… una mas para su larga colección de conquistas…

L- Te equivocas… el me ama, estoy segura… me lo ha dicho… y… le creo, le creo completamente!

S- Ilusa… pobre y tonta ilusa… que por simples palabras bonitas te dejas llevar… pero claro… que más se podía esperar de una simple sangre sucia… (las palabras salieron de su boca, sin siquiera pensar, cegado por la rabia y el dolor de perder lo que mas quería… acabo con lo que quedaba de ese cariño de Lily…)

L- Tienes razón Severus… soy una tonta ilusa, por creer y confiar… tienes razón, hay cosas que no cambían y que por mas que intente… no dio resultado… soy solo una pobre y tonta ilusa sangre sucia (le dijo sollozando)

S- Al fin lo entiendes Evans… hay cosas que nunca cambiaran… nunca

L-Lo se ahora Severus… (caminando hacia el final del pasillo) No volveré a molestarte nunca más Severus Snape… nunca…

**Después que solo quedo**

**Se le olvido sonreír**

**Y ahí en silencio espero, espero**

**Y asi murió…**

Snape se quedo quieto en su lugar… tenía ganas de correr tras ella, de gritarle que no se fuera, que se quedara con él para siempre, que ya no la abandonaría… pero el camino de lagrimas hecho por Lily lo detuvo, una vez mas el miedo venció al corazón, el dolor controlo la razón y la miro con odio, pero con una tristeza dentro que si Lily lo hubiese mirado hubiera notado, pero no, siguió de frente y al salir del pasillo la escucho murmurar…

L- No se como pude alguna vez enamorarme de ti…

**Fin flash Back**

Ella se caso… fue muy feliz… tuvo un hijo de Potter, el que ahora ve todos los días en el colegio… y lo odia, lo odia como a nadie por el simple hecho de que fue hecho con amor, con el amor robado a él, por el amor que le fue arrebatado de las manos, aquel que le daba fuerzas para vivir… aquel que lo dejo en la soledad… pero con la esperanza de que algún día volvería… regresaría con él… siempre la esperaría…

**Con ilusiones**

**Marco su destino**

**Pero no quiso escapar**

**Nunca se supo**

**Por quien lloraba**

**El nunca quiso hablar**

Nadie nunca supo de ese amor escondido, guardado dentro y en el fondo de su alma… y que lo liberaría… al morir…

**Hoy se preguntan**

**Con gran tristeza**

**Quien le arranco el corazón**

**Quien se ha llevado**

**Con su partida**

**Todo el valor de amar**

Sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase, todos los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida, Snape salio de su ensimismamiento y vio a su alrededor, saco esos pensamientos dolorosos de su mente para ubicarse de nuevo en la realidad, en su tormentosa realidad.

Vio a los últimos alumnos irse… y sonrió… al menos ellos no sufrirían lo que él, no fueron cobardes y aceptaron su amor, lucharon y seguirían luchando por un futuro incierto pero juntos, se leía en su mirada… Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger… un futuro incierto y temeroso, pero ansiosos de enfrentarlo…

Se levanto del escritorio y abrió el primer cajón de la mesa, tomo un pequeño cofre y lo abrió cautelosamente, con temor a revivir lo pasado… tomo el pequeño dije de estrella que ahí se guardaba…

**Flash Back**

Al ver alejarse a Lily, Snape se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo frío, las primeras y últimas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su túnica una cadena con un dije de estrella, lo observo con cuidado, le dio la vuelta y leyó la inscripción…

_Para la luz de mi vida… Lily_

_Para que siempre alumbres mi camino_

_Severus Snape_

**Fin Flash Back**

Miro por última vez el dije que nunca logro entregar y lo guardo una vez mas en el cofre, lo cerro con cuidado y lo regreso al fondo del cajón, lo cerro con llave y se la hecho al bolsillo del pecho… así siempre la llevaría cerca de su corazón… para cumplir su destino… esperándola… por siempre…

**Con ilusiones**

**Marco su destino**

**Pero no quiso escapar**

**Nunca se supo**

**Por quien lloraba**

**El nunca quiso hablar**

**Hoy se preguntan**

**Con gran tristeza**

**Quien le arranco el corazón**

**Quien se ha llevado**

**Con su partida**

**Todo el valor de amar**

**De amar…**

**FIN**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**En compensación por el haberlos hecho esperar con los capítulos de mis fics, les escribo este pequeño… T.T… **

**Nunca había escrito algo de Snape, pero escuche esta canción y me dije… Severus… es para ti… así que espero les guste ya que es con mucho, mucho, mucho cariño… (creo que con este fic hasta me encariñe con Snape, pobre… si quiere también lo cuido TT.TT)**

**Lo siento… no lo resistí XD… juro que no estaba en mis planes poner a Draco y Hermione, pero tengo poca fuerza de voluntad . >. … sorry…**

**Ojala les haya gustado, espero su opiniones… No olviden los reviews!**

**Con mucho cariño Ly….**


End file.
